This invention relates generally to a fluid dispenser for simultaneously dispensing different fluids separately stored in different fluid compartments, and more particularly to such a dispenser having a pair of side-by-side pump piston and cylinder units relatively reciprocable by a single trigger actuator.
Known fluid dispensers of the upright finger actuated variety are provided for the dispensing of different fluids separately stored in a container or containers to which the dispenser is mounted. Side-by-side pumps are simultaneously actuated upon finger depression of a single pump plunger for simultaneously dispensing separately stored fluids outwardly through a common or separate discharge orifices of the head. Examples of such prior art dispensers are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,826,048, 3,760,986, 5,169,029, 5,339,990, European Published Application 379,627, and French Patent 2,641,337.
For the dispensing of a wide variety of household products such as cleansing agents and starches, the trigger actuated sprayers are often preferred given the greater container storage capacity offered and the greater pump capacity. For cleaning solutions of different chemicals or different solutions, it is preferable to separately store the disparate fluids and to maintain the fluids separate during pumping and dispensing until they are combined at or downstream of the discharge nozzle.